


if his status ain't hood

by amosanguis



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Chicago Cubs, M/M, Mob Boss Anthony Rizzo, Mob Wife Kris Bryant, Semi-Public Sex, Still A Baseball Player Kris, Violence, mild bloodplay, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “Don't offend this guy,” a teammate says through his teeth as Anthony Rizzo, owner of the nightclub, starts towards them, “there’s some nasty stories about him.”





	if his status ain't hood

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Soldier" by Destiny's Child  
> 

-z-

 

“Don't offend this guy,” a teammate says through his teeth as Anthony Rizzo, owner of the nightclub, starts towards them, “there’s some nasty stories about him.”

Kris wants to ask what kind of stories, but then Anthony’s there – a thick cigar in his hand, his slicked-back hair shining in the low light of the club, and a crooked smirk aimed directly at Kris – and he’s saying, “Welcome, Cubbies,” and Kris can’t stop staring.

Anthony doesn't look away either.

 

-

 

Kris had never believed in whirlwind romances, had always known to keep his defenses up against those whispering pretty words.

Then again, he’d never met the likes of Anthony Rizzo before and by the third time he’s walking into Anthony’s club, they have their hands on each other underneath the table, Kris’s teammates already whiskey-blind and Anthony’s men politely turned away as Anthony buries his face in Kris’s neck.

Half-way through the season, Anthony’s men have began greeting him at the door with a “Good evening, sir,” as they hand him a drink and lead him into the smokey dark, towards Anthony.

 

-

 

Anthony lavishes him with gifts – suits, coats, a new car, cigars for the entire clubhouse – and Kris finds he can never refuse him. 

(His teammates give him knowing looks, but everyone pointedly says nothing aside from: “Give Anthony our thanks, Kris.”  Because, just like they’d said the first night they’d led Kris into Anthony’s club: _Don’t offend this guy_ , and at this point – to offend Kris would be to offend Anthony, and that wasn’t a risk any of them were willing to take.)

 

-

 

The first time Kris walks into Anthony’s office just as a body’s being dragged out Kris holds Anthony’s eyes, waiting for the last of the men to leave them alone before he sinks to his knees.

Later that night, he holds Anthony’s busted fists to his lips and tongues at the wounds there – nipping and sucking, re-opening them all over again as Anthony hisses quietly at the pain, writhing underneath Kris.

“Look at you,” he murmurs, reverent, as he paints Kris’s lips red.  Then he’s pulling his hand away and surging forward, licking into Kris’s mouth – tasting his own blood.

 

-

 

When the season’s over, there’s a new National League pennant flying over Wrigley, but no championship.  And when Anthony asks, “Are you staying in Chicago for the winter?” it’s easier than Kris would have thought to nod his head as he bends down, saying, “Yes,” against Anthony’s lips.

Kris gives up all pretense as he moves into Anthony’s penthouse.  (There was only one person who tried to say anything – but he disappeared in the middle of the night and the cops don’t find him until the lake thaws months later.)

 

-

 

The first time Kris shoots a gun is when he sees the flash of a knife reflected in the window. 

As if on automatic, Kris’s hand darts under Anthony’s coat and pulls the gun from his holster as he whirls around – and there’s just no hesitation even as the world slows down around him and, in the space of a breath, the pistol is between the man’s eyes and Kris is pulling the trigger just once.

The cops write it up as self-defense.

“Just when I think I know you,” Anthony balks that night as he rips Kris’s clothes off of him, tearing the fabric in his desperation as Kris laughs as does the same to Anthony’s clothing.  Anthony’s got Kris’s head in his hands and his fingers fisted in what little hair Kris has as he chokes: “ _Fuck_ , Kris.  Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.  Shot a guy dead for me.”

Kris just smirks as he lets Anthony slam him against a wall, says, “I’d do it again.”  And he finds that he means it; a part of him wonders at how _not guilty_ he feels and wonders what that means.  But he ignores that as he watches Anthony shake apart at just Kris’s words, without Kris having even touched him yet.

Then all thinking stops as Anthony pulls them away from the wall and towards the bedroom.

 

-

 

It’s not the last life Kris takes.

 

-

 

Kris wonders what his teammates think, what management and coaches think – what they’d do if Kris wasn’t putting up the numbers he was and Anthony wasn’t keeping their throats a little wet.  Then, on a late October night – Kris catches the last out and the Cubs are World Series Champions – and he knows they have no choice but to keep him around.

Kris keeps the ball and, as soon as he sees Anthony after the team has landed in Chicago, presents it to him with a flourish and drunken kiss.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> \--And then they go on to rule Chicago forever and the cops never catch Anthony doing anything bad and despite everyone knowing that Kris is a stone-cold killer, he's still Chicago's little darling.  
> \--I'm forever in love with the idea of Kris being the best mob wife ever.


End file.
